


【龍隼+嵐】誘拐犯

by woo80901



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woo80901/pseuds/woo80901
Relationships: 龍嵐隼
Kudos: 4





	【龍隼+嵐】誘拐犯

受不了家中給他的升學壓力，隼逃家了。

明明他只想要學跳舞，卻被斥責不好好鑽研課業，整天想東想西，看看隔壁片寄家或是中務家的孩子那麼乖，父母的嘰哩呱啦塞滿他本來容量就不大的腦袋。

因為一心只想離開家，所以撈了手機和小錢包就賭氣跑出來，卻被太能吃的自己給掏空錢包，只好縮在路邊任由肚子大聲叫喚。

天色漸晚，他想著家裡的滷豬腳，卻又不想回去，拿出手機玩試圖壓住餓意。

「你個小孩子在這幹麻？」一個低沉的聲音從頭上傳來，嚇得隼抬頭看見一個打個鼻環、留小鬍子還滿手花紋刺青的男人。

「……」對方看起來太像壞人了，害隼不知道該不該回話。

「逃家？」數原龍友笑了下，跟當年的自己很像。

「那來我家吧，我正要煮飯，你的肚子叫得三條街外都聽得到。」提起手上的菜給隼看，說完也不管隼同不同意，轉身就要走。

走沒幾步就聽見後頭腳步聲小心翼翼得跟上。

「我叫數原龍友，你叫什麼名字 ?」

「……小森隼。」

\--  
「先去洗手然後到餐桌坐好等我。」

「哦。」

一進門就被兩隻小狗熱烈歡迎，讓隼有些不知所措，龍友介紹完他家狗兒子們，就逕自進到廚房裡乒乒乓乓也沒管他，隼坐在位置上和若殿大眼瞪小眼——大眼的是若殿小眼的是隼。

沒多久香氣就從廚房傳出，隼的胃一陣歡呼，嚇跑兩隻小犬。

簡單的三菜一湯很快端上桌，隼吃了一口後便開始大口扒飯配菜，津津有味。

「你就這麼放心吃，不怕我下藥？」龍友在他開吃沒多久突然冒出一句，隼差點給飯菜噎死。

「看你嚇得，我沒這麼無聊啦。」龍友哈哈大笑。

「為什麼逃家？」

「讀書太難了。」

「的確滿難的。」

隼抬起頭一副你理解我的模樣，眼裡都是星星。

「你幾年級？」

「初中一年級。」

「這樣啊，那應該有……」沒頭沒腦的話讓隼歪了歪頭，「但你還是好好讀書的好。」龍友給他碗裡夾肉。

門口的電鈴忽然響起，龍友放下筷子去開門，半會進來一個跟隼差不多年紀的男孩。

「哦——龍友你又誘拐兒童！」男孩一進來就大聲嚷嚷。

「少囉嗦。」龍友敲了一下男孩的頭，「這是亞嵐。」順手給隼介紹對方。

「……你好？」隼不確定的回禮，龍友莫不是真的是誘拐慣犯？

男孩上前拉起隼的手，「你也逃家呀？」

「呃、對……」男孩的桃花眼閃得他滿臉通紅，不敢直視人家。

「我也是！」亞嵐嘻嘻一笑。

「逃家還敢講這麼大聲也只有你了。」龍友從廚房多拿出一付碗筷給亞嵐。

「會把逃家小孩帶回家的也只有你了。」亞嵐開心的夾著菜。

「所以你是為什麼逃家？」隼怯生生地問。

「你猜猜？」

「課業太難？」

「哈哈哈哈那個倒是很簡單！」

「這小子就是單純想逃家，現在明明都回去了還愛來蹭飯。」龍友無奈道。

「誰知道你長得一副黑道樣子，做飯卻這麼好吃。」亞嵐多扒兩口，滿嘴食物。

「你懂啥，不要把飯粒噴出來，不然我揍你。」

亞嵐做了個鬼臉。

——  
「吃飽了吧？去客廳坐著等等找你們，我先收拾一下。」

亞嵐問起隼哪個學校的幾年級，結果兩人剛好同校，亞嵐大他一屆，隼眨眨眼喊了聲學長，亞嵐神氣得臭屁樣子惹得隼咯咯笑。

「學長我書讀不好……」

「哇那你來對地方了！」

「怎麼說？」

「待會你就知道！」

亞嵐話音剛落，隼面前就被放下一疊參考書，剛巧都是初中一年級的範圍。

「吃飽飯了，該讀書囉！」

「蛤？？？？」

「蛤什麼蛤？翻開來開始寫啊，我先瞭解你的程度到哪才能知道怎麼教你。」龍友抱著課本一臉嚴肅。

小森隼頭昏眼花，原以為自己被好心人撿回家，可以吃喝玩樂過一輩子，還認了帥哥當學長，怎知道好心人好心過頭，居然要教他唸書。

「快寫。」

小森哭著翻開參考書。

——  
「你怎麼勾股定理也不會！這樣不行，要從頭開始……，來了來了！亞嵐你先教他那題。」

大約晚上10點左右，龍友家的門鈴又響了，他把課本交給亞嵐前去開門。

「喂等等——」沒一會門口一陣混亂聲音傳來，亞嵐和隼跳下沙發去看，結果是兩名警察和龍友扭成一塊。

「鄰居通報你誘拐小孩！你房裡真的有小孩不是嗎！弟弟們不要怕！叔叔來救你們了！」

隼一看到警察，立刻哇的一聲撲上去抱住其中一個人的腿。

「警察叔叔救命啊！」

「欸不是你還沒做完……」

「不要動！」警察立刻將隼護住不讓龍友靠近。

「小弟弟他對你做了什麼？有沒有怎樣？身體有沒有受到傷害？」

「哇——他、他逼迫我、我……」隼抽抽噎噎講不清楚，警察也只能耐心引導他。

「他、嗚嗚他逼迫我寫算數習題！嗚哇啊啊——」

「？？？？」

「你梯形面積和速率還沒寫完還敢跑出來！這樣要怎麼面對下下周的期中考！」

「媽媽我要回家我再也不敢離家出走了！嗚哇啊啊啊——」


End file.
